Darth Maul
'''Darth Maul '''was a "Zabrak" Sith lord and apprentice of Darth Sidious. He had two brothers named Feral, and Savage Opress. Darth Sidious took young Darth Maul from Dathomir at his early age. In Maul's early training Darth Sidious told him the ways of the Dark Side. Maul didn't even know that his master was the apprentice of Darth Plagueis. Maul grew up to become a dangerous Sith lord, and was choosen to use his special double-bladed sith lightsaber. He eventually aqquired his own ship called the Sith Infiltrator, with his own custom speeder bike called Bloodfin. Maul's first mission was to put the criminal organization Black Sun in 33 BBY later Sidious pitted him against the force -sensitive. One year later he was ajects to Viceory Nute Gunray and Rune Hakko on the Blockade after Queen Amidala espace. Darth Maul battled Qui-Gon Jinn on Tatoonie to kill Padme Amidala and young Anakin Skywalker but Qui-Gon espace then the jedi council find out that the Sith lord had return from a thoudsand years. Maul had duel him and his padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi on Naboo. Maul killed Qui-Gon Jinn, but in the end Obi-Wan cut him and he fell into the reactor pit to his death. He somehow survived, and was later resurrected during the Clone Wars by his brother Savage Opress. Role in Lego® Star Wars Minifigure The Darth Maul minifigure was made in two different versions. The minifigure orignally had a wider face. His minifigure always comes with a black hood, and a black cape. In 2011, Lego released a newer version of the Darth Maul minifigure. The head's red face was "skinnier", or more compact. The eyes were bigger, and less meanacing. The torso of Darth Maul was changed, so that they were still using the same colors, but the design on the torso piece was different. The torso also included a small pack on his hip, that was not there before. But, the main difference was the horns. The new Darth Maul minifigure inluded attachacle horns. They were a separate piece, made out of rubber, that would fit on top of a minifigure's head. When the horns were on the head the hood would not be able to go on, meaning, his horns would have to be removed first, before the hood can be placed on (and vice-versa). The horns piece also will fit on the old Darth Maul minifigure, and the sets with the new one would sometimes come with an extra pair of horns. The Darth Maul minifigure somewhat resembles the Savage Opress minifigure (who is Darth Maul's brother), because the Savage Opress minifigure also has face markings, (although they are in a different design), and a horns piece. The main difference between them is that Savage Opress's face is yellow, whereas Darth Maul's is red. The horns piece also looks like a crown when placed on other minifigures. Game character The code to unlock Darth Maul is "EUK421." Gallery Both Mauls (crowns).jpg|Both the Darth Maul minifigures with horns on their heads Both Mauls.jpg|Both the Darth Maul minifigures Old Maul.jpg|The older version of Darth Maul Darth Maul.jpg|The old Darth Maul (with hood on) Darth mual.jpg|Another picture of the new Darth Maul minifigure 1.JPG2a487c9c-dd04-43eb-a4f2-5bb24a0110beLarger.jpg|Darth Maul with some photo editing... Appearances Sets *7101 Lightsaber Duel *7151 Sith Infiltrator *7663 Sith Infiltrator *7961 Darth Maul's Sith Infiltrator Video Games *Lego Star Wars The Video Game *Lego Star Wars The Complete Saga Category:Game characters Category:Minifigures Category:Minifigures from Episode I Category:Sith